The Power that Was
by Eunoia
Summary: Why did Jasmine do what she did? A retelling of the events of season four from Jasmine's POV. Please review!


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or situations.

Once, in a time that would have been long ago, had time existed, there was peace in the world. The great powers that roamed the earth were all knowing, and therefore no mistakes were ever made. But this peace could not last, and the powers soon split into good and evil. Chaos was the only constant, and the remaining great powers from both sides retreated to the higher dimensions, leaving the world to the mortals.

As time passed the powers grew used to their new surroundings, and they were content. They interfered occasionally in the mortal world, but for the most part were content to respect the laws of the universe. All but one, that is.

She had a name, but it mustn't be spoken. We will simply call her Jasmine, for that is the name she came to be called on earth. But we will get to that in time. Like all the powers, Jasmine witnessed all that happened in the lower dimensions. Unlike the other powers, she truly cared. She loved the world and remembered it as it was, and as she hoped it could be again. Finally, when she couldn't bear it any longer, she voiced her concerns to the other powers. Needless to say, she did not get the reception she had hoped for.

"How can you be so foolish? You know we cannot directly interfere. There is only one rule we must follow and you seek to flout it? Free will cannot be eliminated without grave consequences."

"But free will is what causes all evil to exist. The humans are too stupid to understand that it is only once they are enslaved that they can be truly happy. As it is, they have no purpose to unite them, and this is why our enemies will eventually triumph!"

"You have too little faith."

"You know as well as I that faith is in vain when one knows the future."

"But even we cannot know the future for certain. That is the very definition of free will."

"Humans are entirely predictable. They have not varied their behaviour since their inception. Nothing is more certain than their downfall at the hands of their own evil. We are supposed to be the equal, yet opposing force to the First Evil, and yet we are allowing them to dominate in the hearts of man. I cannot lay back and allow their triumph."

"If evil dominates in the hearts of mortals, then shouldn't man be your enemy as well? Why do you love them so, if you think so little of them?"

"As a power for good, it is my duty to love. Not because they deserve it, but because it is my guiding purpose. You have no guiding purpose, and evil does. And they will win without my intervention."

As the other powers began to see that Jasmine would not budge from her position, they grew scared. They could not allow her to disrupt the balance that they knew must be maintained at all costs. And so they took an action they had hoped they would never have to take. They banished her from their realm forever.

Her last words to them were "This cannot stop me. Indeed, it can do little but strengthen my cause."

The fallen power first traveled to one of the many lower dimensions to put her plan into action. It did not take any time at all, as she was still very powerful. Soon, all the inhabitants of that dimension were united in their love for her. War, anger, jealousy, theft all came to an end.

For a time at least. Jasmine was so used to seeing her will done with a snap of her fingers that she did not stop to consider that things work differently in the lower dimensions. The creatures were so single-minded in their love for her, that the rest of their existence was neglected. Production and growth ceased, and the landscape became barren and desolate. The creatures were unconcerned with these developments, or lack thereof, as they were satisfied with Jasmine's love alone. By the time Jasmine realized that she would have to instruct them in how to maintain their world, it was too late. Her power was not inexhaustible down here and soon the population dwindled, until the world was practically empty. She had failed them.

The Powers sent a messenger to convince her to convince her to abandon her cause.

"We tried to warn you. Perfect happiness cannot exist in the lower dimensions without sadness there to define it. Promise you will give up this fruitless enterprise and you may return to us."

"You may be right. I did not consider the rules of this dimension. Next time, I will know to make the appropriate sacrifices to create my world. But I refuse to abandon my people."

So Jasmine set to work. Her plan was elaborate, and involved the aid of many. No longer wholly idealistic, she enlisted the aid of demons such as the Beast and Skip. They were only too happy to cause the necessary destruction, unaware of the peace that was to follow. With their help, she manipulated history, until all the pieces were in play.

Skip was the one who suggested Cordelia Chase as the vessel. "What do you say? A final 'fuck you' to the Powers that Be? Their messenger on earth carrying the thing they fear most?"

Jasmine knew she shouldn't be petty, but she couldn't resist that one. She had become rather hardened by this point. She detested all the mayhem that she caused in Cordelia's body, but she had foresight that no mortal could understand. Once Angel and the others knew her love, all would be forgiven.

The Powers were getting frantic. They had never imagined she would take it this far. And they weren't the only ones. The First Evil, and their allies, The Wolf, the Ram, and the Hart saw that the end of free will would be their end too. In order to maintain the balance of power that they had once believed to be eternal, the opposing forces united.

Both sides began interfering much more than was their usual wont. Willow Rosenberg was sent from Sunnydale to restore Angel's soul. Unfortunately, they soon realized that Cordelia had manipulated Connor to such an extent that even Angel wouldn't be able to kill her in time. The First appeared to Connor as his mother in a last ditch effort to prevent Jasmine's birth, but to no avail.

So Jasmine was born. And there was peace. At a price, yes, as it must be, but peace nonetheless.

Both Good and Evil began assembling their armies. The First's army was much grander, but would take much more effort to be unleashed upon the world, as it was locked beneath a seal on the Hellmouth. The Powers took advantage of Jasmine's human form, and began constructing an army based on exposure to Jasmine's blood.

In the meantime, Jasmine was enjoying every moment of being human. She loved having senses and being able to interact with other humans. Most of all she loved the love she inspired in them, both for her and for each other.

But again, it wouldn't last. The Powers were pleased to note that their motley crew of champions managed to expose Jasmine, while the First's army was still buried deep beneath the earth. Of course, the First had no real interest in taking over the earth, since there would be little point in existing if the only beings alive were driven by pure evil already. It was so much more fun to push the so-called "good guys" over the edge. So they had Wolfram and Hart send an amulet over to Sunnydale, and the whole thing was cleared up in no time.

Jasmine was devastated. After her father destroyed her mortal form, she was returned to her former, non-corporeal state. It was in this state that she was approached by one of her former allies.

"Why are you torturing me like this? Just let me die."

"You know that's not how it works for us."

"'Us?' Am I part of 'us' again? You're a fool if you think I won't betray you again."

"You can come back to us if you wish."

"Why did you have to do it? Why? Did you see the paradise I had created? I would have been successful if it weren't for you!"

"I see you enjoyed being human."

Jasmine thought for a moment before answering. "I did. I loved being able to experience the world and to make a difference."

"Did you ever stop to think that that feeling was the exact thing you stole from the people you enslaved? If you had carried out your plan on earth, you would be the only human left."

Jasmine appeared unsettled (or as unsettled as someone with no face or body could look) by this, but said nothing.

"How come you're no longer watching the lives of the mortals?"

"Are you blind? Their pain is so overwhelming I can hardly bear it. You are the one who should look! Look at the destruction that your conservatism has let loose upon the world!"

"I see it all. It is you who doesn't see."

"How dare you act so superior!? I am the only one among us who understands the human condition."

"Just look."

So Jasmine looked upon the world that had forsaken her, if only to prove her point. Out of habit she focused in on Angel, for she had been watching him for years. He was with Cordelia in what she knew to be his office at Wolfram and Hart. The fact that he had allied himself with those miscreants was even more reason for her anger. And yet she watched. She watched as Cordelia kissed him goodbye, giving him the visions that would most likely lead to disaster, and she watched as he realized that it was the final goodbye.

"Whatever the goal of this showing me this scene was, it obviously wasn't attained. All I see is pain. She is stupidly handing him the gift that she knows could kill him. All he is left with is grief, and she, death."

"Look harder. If you're so sure of what you're seeing then you won't be afraid to really look."

In defiance, she did look. Really look. She re-watched the scene, time being pretty immaterial to a being such as herself. She saw the same kiss, the same sadness, but suddenly and without warning, she saw something else. She felt something else. Something she hadn't felt since her days as a human. Something she never thought of as existing outside of herself. She felt love. And…something more. Respect. Sacrifice too. Friendship. Passion. And an infinite number of other emotions wrapped up with all the sorrow and regret.

"Do you understand now? Why evil isn't winning? Why we aren't winning? They're humans. They choose their paths. And that's what makes them real. Nothing that they feel can exist without their freedom."

Jasmine understood.


End file.
